A conventional combustible gas turbine engine includes a compressor section, a combustor section including a plurality of combustor assemblies, and a turbine section. The compressor section compresses ambient air. The combustor assemblies comprise combustor devices that mix the pressurized air with a fuel and ignite the mixture to create combustion products that define working gases. The combustion products are routed to the turbine section via a plurality of transition ducts. Within the turbine section are a series of rows of stationary vanes and rotating blades. The rotating blades are coupled to a shaft and disk assembly. As the combustion products expand through the turbine section, the combustion products cause the blades, and therefore the shaft, to rotate.